Accidents in Time
by VixenSerael21
Summary: Just when you think love can't get any more complicated, a new twist is thrown in. What ever will Kagome do? Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

Accidents in Time

" InuYasha I'm going home now!"

Kagome watched the hanyou grumble to himself.

"Yeah, Yeah. Just hurry up, Wench!"

She shook her head and sighed, sometimes she just didn't know how to take him. One minute he acts as if he's on the verge of begging her, and the next he's acting like he could care less.

Kagome jumped down the well, leaving a very sad and disgruntled half-demon behind.

As soon as Kagome arrived, she ran into her house and was ready to greet her family. The house was empty from what she could tell. She noticed a piece of paper laying on the kitchen counter and read it:

Dear Kagome,

If you came back we're sorry we missed you. Your grandpa and I are visiting one of your aunts and Souta is staying with one of his friends for Spring Break. Have fun, we love you!

Sincerely,

Mom

Kagome sighed sadly. She had really missed her family and wanted to see them so bad. Her sense of time had been so off lately that she didn't even know school was out for spring! She went upstairs, took a bath, and got into her casual clothes( tight dark jean hip-huggers with a pink short-sleeved peasant blouse).

She came downstairs and called up her friends, praying their only plans for the holidays was hanging out with each other. Fortunately, they were all home and planned to meet up at the mall.

Kagome grabbed her money she'd saved up and headed out the door.

" Kagome", her three friends said in unison.

" Hey guys, how have you been?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?", Yuki blurted as her other friends nodded.

Eri hugged Kagome, " we were so worried when we heard about you having cancer. It's a good thing they caught it in time."

Kagome officially felt like strangling her grandfather. Cancer! All he had to do was make up a good illness, but cancer's serious! _I'm gonna get that little man when he comes back! I can't believe he got my friends worked up like this!_

Once the hugs were over with and Kagome reassured her friends that she was perfectly fine, they decided to shop. They walked around and entered a few clothing stores, American Eagle, Express, and others.

Her friends now have her standing in front of the full length mirror in a dressing room, wearing the sexiest thing she'd ever put on her body. Kagome never realized how large and round her bosoms were until they were squished into a black low V-neck silk halter top. She looked lower at the black leather skirt which only came to about three inches above her knees. Farther down were the daring knee-high black high-heeled boots.

She stepped out of the stall and smiled hesitantly at her friends. All of their mouths dropped at the sight of her. Gone was the sweet and innocent school girl, instead a very sexy mature woman in her place.

" You have to where that tonight!" Her friends practically yelled it at her.

" Why, where are we going?"

" We are going to one of the hottest clubs in town, 'The Dark Sun' !"

Kagome stared at them as if they sprouted a few more heads, " we aren't old enough to get in."

They all smiled and simultaneously brought out their fake I.D.'s, along with one they had created for her. Kagome gulped loudly, she did not like the look in their eyes.

Kagome paced back and forth in her room as she thought of all the things that could go wrong. _Ok, they could kick us out, not so bad. We might get attacked, but I've perfected my powers enough to where I could just blast anyone that tries to mess with us. Yeah, then explain to my friends what it was they just saw, InuYasha would probably die laughing at the looks on their faces….Oh, no! What if InuYasha comes to get me tonight? He shouldn't because I told him I'd be back tomorrow, but sometimes he doesn't wait._

Kagome flinched as she thought of the terrible fight they would have if he saw her dressed in this outfit. She checked her make-up again in the mirror and smiled, just a little eye-liner and mascara was all she wore, but it made a difference.

It didn't take long until she saw her friends waiting just around the corner. They made it to the club about five minutes later and, with a wink from the bouncer, was let in.

Kagome looked at everything and knew this place was one of InuYasha's worst nightmares. The strobe lights hurt her eyes a little and they weren't nearly as sensitive as InuYasha's. The smell of sweat and alcohol wasn't much better. Her friends dragged her to an empty booth. They pleaded with her to drink with them, but Kagome refused to be in a drunken state at a place like this.

She watched the bodies mingle and dance in front of her and couldn't help hoping a certain hanyou would dance with her like that. Her friends asked if she wanted to dance with them and, seeing how they were all girls, agreed.

He didn't know why he came to a place like this. It always disgusted him, but looking at others having fun seemed to become his hobby. He always had girls hanging on him, trying to get him to dance or even respond to their advances. They would even go so far as to grind into him, only to be disappointed that he wouldn't harden for them.

He looked at the dance floor with a bored expression, until he saw an enchanting beauty in black. Her hips swayed sensually to the beat as she lifted here arms to where her wrists lightly touched. Her eyes were closed and she had a small smile playing on her lips. He couldn't take it! All these years of not responding to any woman and then just by watching this one he could already feel his desire rise. He began to walk over and see who this woman was.

Kagome danced to the music and imagined that InuYasha was behind her, watching her move. Just the thought made her dance a little more sexy as she saw his eyes ,in her mind's eye ,roaming her curves and staring at her with love and lust. She moaned softly as she felt his hands take hold of her hips. She gasped as she felt him thrust and grind into her back.

It was at that moment she realized there really was someone behind her. She quickly turned around, ready to give the guy a piece of her mind. She stared as she felt her heart beat faster and her lips tremble.

He stared into the blue depths he loved so much and felt like weeping. He never thought he'd see her again. He lifted his hand and gently grazed her cheek with his fingertips.

" Kagome?" He said it like he couldn't believe she was there.

Kagome looked deep into the beautiful gold of her love's eyes, " InuYasha?"

InuYasha couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her hand and ran out of the stuffy building. He didn't stop or let go until they were nearing the park. He stopped and looked down at her with the rarest most beautiful smile she'd ever seen. She smiled too and held him close.

" You're not mad at me?"

InuYasha tilted his head slightly, "about what?"

" About me coming home and going to a club. I told you I'd be back tomorrow."

He couldn't believe it. She was still going back and forth through time, and they still hadn't defeated Naraku! Maybe he can change his own future as well as hers.

" Kagome, I didn't travel through the well to get here. I've lived here for years."

She looked at him with wide eyes. The shock was almost overwhelming.

" yo..your InuYasha five-hundred years in the future? I didn't know you could live that long."

He laughed as he thought of all the things she could have said and, low and behold, she said the one thing that escaped him.

" Yes, and I'll live even longer, but now that I have you I have to do everything I can to keep you."

" What do you mean? I thought you were in love with Kikyo?"

InuYasha sighed, "unfortunately, I didn't realize I loved you until it was too late. Now that I think back on it, I've loved you ever since I first saw you."

Kagome looked into his deep golden eyes and felt herself lean closer. For five-hundred years InuYasha thought he would never get a chance to feel those lips and the anticipation was killing him; he closed the gap between them and fell into his own heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha.

InuYasha paced back and forth as he waited for Kagome to return. It had only been a little less than a day and already he longed for her presence again. He sighed as he felt the emptiness inside that always seemed to coincide with her leaving. He looked over and saw Shippou in a sullen mood as well and walked over to him. Shippou immediately covered his head, expecting the half-demon to wallop him as usual, but was pleasantly surprised when he felt a gentle patting instead. He looked up and saw InuYasha leaning against the well with his head down, like he'd just lost his best friend.

InuYasha thought of all the times he'd had with Kagome and her beautiful, radiant smile and felt himself fall deeper into his sadness. Just then he felt a weight in his arms and looked down to see Shippou taking comfort there. His body curled into a tiny ball and he quickly fell asleep, wrapping himself in the front of InuYasha's haroi.

The hanyou smirked as he saw the picture of innocence in his arms. A flash of him holding his own child entered his mind; a girl with black hair, gray blue eyes, and black dog ears. His smirk turned into a gentle smile, what he wouldn't give to live that life, to make Kagome his…

His head shot up as he realized the name that came so easy to his heart, and the name that wasn't even thought of. He always thought that choosing between the two would be the most difficult decision of his life, but with how readily her face appeared in his mind and how familiar that warm sensation was in his heart when he thought of her…there was no choosing. It was always Kagome, since the day she awoke him and he got his first whiff of her scent. So like and yet unlike Kikyo's; the sweet fragrance of wild flowers and a distinct scent that can only be described as Kagome.

He looked up at the setting sun and daydreamed of how his life could be, of a mate and child to love and care for…forever.

Kagome broke the kiss early and ducked her head. InuYasha looked down at his angel and lifted her chin only to see tears streaming down her cheeks. He wiped them away gently with his thumb.

"why are you crying?"

" Because even though you're InuYasha, I feel like I'm betraying my heart.

I'm sorry, but I think I need some time alone."

InuYasha suppressed his own tears as he let go of her and gave her the best smile he could manage.

"I understand, just think about this. I love you and I want you, nothing has changed my mind or heart in five-hundred years."

He walked closer to her and brushed her hair away from her ear.

InuYasha whispered, "and nothing ever will."

Kagome watched modern day InuYasha walk away and couldn't stop the confusion inside her. He was so like and unlike her hanyou, but the guilt from kissing him was weighing down on her. Why couldn't InuYasha say such nice things, especially if he truly did love her?

Kagome walked home, trying to analyze the situation, but came up with no real answer. So when she bumped into someone and saw the red cloth, her mind went blank. _InuYasha…_

" Kagome, you've got to be more careful! What if I was someone else that wanted to hurt you?"

Once he got a good look at her, his blood boiled. The tightness of the clothing left nothing to the imagination and InuYasha could feel his desire raging inside…then the possessiveness kicked in.

InuYasha grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a warm embrace. It was that moment that Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked up to see golden eyes, but they were of her InuYasha. She gripped onto him tightly and breathed in his wonderful scent that meant so many things to her; comfort, protector, love.

InuYasha felt her squeeze tighter and chickened out. _why can't I just tell her how I feel? I was so ready to tell her I love her, and then she's got to go and be emotional…there's no way I can do it now._

Kagome smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. When she looked at his face she wanted to laugh at the reddish hue it now had, but decided not to embarrass him. "Come on, InuYasha. Walk me home."

InuYasha walked with her to the shrine, picked her up, and jumped into her bedroom window. Kagome felt that unnerving guilt again as sweet clueless InuYasha plopped down on the floor by her bed.

"InuYasha?"

He looked at her from the corner of his eye as he tried to calm down the red tint still on his face.

" Yeah?"

" Something happened tonight that I feel bad about."

That got InuYasha's full attention. He turned around to face her, "What happened?" worry was evident in his voice.

" I went to a club-"

"You what? Isn't that the place that your little brother told me girls go to be bad? Why would you do that?"

" That's not the bad part! Okay, it's partially the bad part, but…it get's worse."

InuYasha stood up and sat next to her on the bed and gave her the most intense look she ever saw, " tell me." His voice was steady and calm, but you couldn't miss the underlying hostility.

" While I was there, I started dancing and someone started dancing behind me so I turned around to tell them to leave me alone and I saw.."

Kagome looked down and nervously rubbed her hands. InuYasha noticed this and laid his hand over hers, causing Kagome's head to shoot up and look him in the eyes. " go on", the hostility was still there.

" I saw two golden eyes, white silvery hair…I saw you, InuYasha."


End file.
